


Mirage

by gyuyoonjae203



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuyoonjae203/pseuds/gyuyoonjae203
Summary: A second chance with a mirage from the past.





	1. Chapter 1

Choi Sungyoon got lost in his thoughts. He is back to South Korea and his memories about this place seems to be haunted by his past.  
  
After so many years, I return to this country. A place that is supposed to be my home but I know so little of. A place where he promised that we will go together, if only. . .  
  
"Sorry!" A man bumped into Sungyoon.  
  
"What the hell?" Sungyoon said. As he turned around, he didn't saw the man who bumped into him but he doesn't really care. All he wants is to enjoy this wedding and talk to Changjun in his mind.   
  
_This could be us, right? You promised me we will go home to Korea and get married secretly. But then you died without telling me you were dying._ Sungyoon told to the Changjun in his mind.  
  
_Are you still mad at me?_ Changjun replied.  
  
_How can I be mad at you. You know how much I love you._ Sungyoon replied. Deep inside, tears were flooding his heart but he refused to let anyone see him cry. He must be supportive of this wedding.   
  
After the wedding, everyone went to the reception. Sungyoon knows few people in this wedding but he had to go because his bestfriend got married.  
  
"Sungyoon! Sorry I didn't get to talk to you for the past hours. Busy with everything. And the relatives!" Daeyeol said.  
  
"It's fine. Anyways, wait until my speech. You might cry!" Sungyoon laughed as he punch the younger's arms. Daeyeol was there for him after Changjun died. He became Sungyoon's bestfriend throughout the years of studying medicine and until they graduated, Daeyeol has been there.  
  
"As if I would cry. Though I guess our crybaby Mijoo will." Daeyeol turned around to look at his wife.  
  
"Can you believe that, you and Mijoo?" The two men got silent as they feel nostalgic with the past years they shared.   
  
"I hope Changjun is here to see this." Daeyeol added. Sungyoon knows that Daeyeol meant it in a good way but he can't help but feel a pang inside his chest.  
  
"Let's now hear the best man's speech then!" Daeyeol said as he raised his champagne and called on the attention of everyone.  
  
"Thank you. Everyone, thank you for being here. I don't know where to start. I watched Daeyeol and Mijoo for years now and I can't believe that we are here today, to witness their first moments as a married couple." Sungyoon closed his eyes for a minute, for a moment he thought he saw Changjun.  
  
He continued his speech, trying to focus on Daeyeol and Mijoo to make his speech more heartfelt. He was about to finish his speech when he shifted his focus to the crowd to call on a toast for the newly wed couple when he lost his grip of the glass.  
  
"Changjun." The glass shattered into a million pieces as Sungyoon tries to pick up his shattered sanity.


	2. Who?

Who the fuck is that guy? Those are the only words that flood Sungyoon's mind.

"Ah!! Sungyoon! I like you to meet Jangjun! My cousin." Lee Mijoo says as she ushers the guy who looks exactly like Changjun and introduces him to Sungyoon.

"Hello. Choi Sungyoon. Nice to meet you." Jangjun extends his hand to the new guy. He got this sly smile that Sungyoon hated that instant. He never saw Changjun with that smile and that sly smile of whoever this Jangjun was, is now tainting his memory of Changjun's beautiful smile.

Sungyoon shakes his hand as a sign of respect but refused to utter a word of reply. Instead, he tries to squint his eyes towards Mijoo who he knows had no idea of what she is doing right now. 

"Uhm. I guess, Sungyoon is not in the mood to meet anyone right now. After all, he shattered that glass right! That would be embarassing so, go away cousin of mine. I need to talk to Jangjun. I mean Sungyoon! Go! The bride is asking you to do so. Talk to everyone. You do that so well." Mijoo shoves Jangjun away and drags Sungyoon outside the reception hall. This girl never got her energy lowered, not even for a minute, especially on her wedding day.

"Okay. What the hell was that? I was planning this meet-cute along with the wedding and you didn't even like my cousin?" Mijoo said.

"What do you mean you've been planning this??" Sungyoon inquisitively crossed his arms in disbelief.

"Well, I wanted you to have someone to be with today. I thought it would be sad and all." The big eyes of the bride turned sad, and concern. A look that was all to familiar to Sungyoon when he told Mijoo and Daeyeol about the love of his life he lost.

"Okay. I appreciate your concern, and I know it could be my fault why this happened." The atmosphere around them got darker as Sungyoon words dissolve into silence. Mijoo knows that if someone drops a needle at that moment, she would actually hear it. These are the rare moments she didn't want to be alone with Sungyoon. Where is my Daeyeol right now? Mijoo prayed to herself.

"What do you mean?" She dared to break the silence. The dark, long stare of Sungyoon disrupted as he was drawn back from his oblivion by Mijoo's voice.

"Are you sure Jangjun is your cousin?" Sungyoon asked.

Mijoo nods aggresively, trying to make sure Sungyoon understands how sure she is.

He lets out a breath as he reveals the truth. "He looks exactly like Changjun."


	3. What?

"I know you never saw Changjun as there were no photos of him that I saved from the fire. I know you have no idea about what he looks like, but are you sure that Jangjun is your cousin?" Sungyoon asserted firmly. Holding the soft, slender hands of Lee Mijoo.

 

"Oh, shit. This is huge." The realization hits her hard. "How? How is this possible? I grew up as a kid with Jangjun. I thought him all my pranks! I'm sure he is my cousin!" Mijoo felt like the world she knew was crumbling. She can't quite comprehend how any of this is true.

 

"Are you saying Jangjun is Changjun?" How the hell is that possible!? Oh dam, this is making me dizzy." She presses on her head in an attempt to release the pressure in her temporal.

 

"I don't know. I am as confused as you are." Sungyoon looks away from her, a looming vision of his bestfriend walking towards them. "Don't tell Daeyeol about this, yet." He whispered quickly to Mijoo and somehow she understood right away. He had no idea why he needs to keep that from his bestfriend but he knows that Daeyeol would freak out and worry if he learns about this. He is fully stressed about the resemblance already that he didn't want Daeyeol to think he is crazy or something.

"Hello, my lovely wife. The guests are looking for you. Are you okay?" Daeyeol asks as he puts his strong arms around Mijoo.

 

"I got dizzy, that's all." She smiled reassuringly. No signs of any discomfort from what just happened. "Too many people inside." She added. Mijoo pats the arm of his husband and he released a sigh of relief. 

 

"You got me worried there. You should have told me right away." Daeyeol brushes of the tiny strand of her that was misplaced from the curls of Mijoo. He had no idea what he'll do if something bad happens to her.

 

"We should go back. Everyone is looking for us." Mijoo nods and the two of them were headed back to the hall when Daeyeol noticed that Sungyoon was still frozen. "Aren't you coming with us?"Daeyeol asked him.

 

"I have to go. Have to attend something. . .urgent. I'll call you later." Sungyoon smiled, the kind of smile that Daeyeol knows to well not to push his luck with Sungyoon. The smile that says  _Don't ask._  

 

Daeyeol responded with a nod. "Alright, be careful then. Talk to me when you're ready, okay?" Then the groom and the bride dash off back to their celebration and Sungyoon walks without direction, without any idea where to go and what to do.

 

* * *

 

As he was walking towards the elevator, he noticed footsteps from behind him. It bugs him to think that there will be anyone outside the hall besides him but he didn't care much to focus on it. As the elevator door opens, he walks inside and saw no one.  _Must be my brain playing tricks on me. Must be Changjun._ He thought.

 

And as the elevator doors were closing in, a hand suddenly appears in front of his face.

 

"There you are! I've been looking for you!" A voice that Sungyoon knows to well. A voice so familiar, a voice he wanted to hear again so many years ago, now echoes inside the metallic walls of the elevator.

 

And there they are, Lee Jangjun and Choi Sungyoon, standing face to face with each other.


End file.
